Get Traught
by IFLYSOLO
Summary: A Traught paring. Robin confesses his love for Artemis but leaves before she can explain. now he's back 2 years later does he still love her ? is anything ever be the same between them ? and does she love him too ?
1. Chapter 1

**note: I haven't written a fanfiction in a long time so I am sorry if i am a little rusty. **

**Gotham City July 20 2013 **

Artemis was in her room restocking her quiver before going to the cave and meeting up with the team.

she was leaned against the foot of her bed when she heard her window creek open.

like lightning she jumped backwards onto her bed with her bow in hand as she pulled a arrow back aiming it at the window.

Robin climbed into her room with his hands up grinning. "whoa easy Arty easy it's me" Robin said smiling at her.

"Robin ? what the hell are you doing here ?" she said sharply with anger in her voice.

"shouldn't you be off with the Dark knight somewhere ?" she said laughing to herself a little.

"um yeah... he doesn't really know i'm here" he said looking at the ground scratching the back of his head grinning.

"whoa no way you actually did something without telling Batman! i'm in shock" she said acting shocked and laughed.

Robin laughed a little. "well Artemis i actually came here to talk to you about something" he looked at the ground moving his foot back and forth. Artemis sat down on her bed patting the spot next to her telling him to sit down and he did.

"so what is troubling you Boy wonder ?" she asked looking him in the face but he was avoiding eye contact.

"can I trust you Artemis ?" Artemis looked at him concerned putting her hand on his back. "of course you can I mean ever since the Reds invaded the cave and you found out my family history there is nobody I trust more than you" she said with a half smile looking at him.

"Artemis I...I love you" Robin said looking her right in the eye. "wait..what !?" Artemis said shocked jumping back on her bed. "how long have you felt this way?" she asked surprised. "since the first moment I saw you I knew I loved you Artemis but I never said anything because you where older then me and I knew that wally liked you so I just stood by and kept my mouth shut but Artemis I can't help it anymore I love you" Artemis' eyes widened she always pictured Robin as a best friend but never a boyfriend she never thought that Robin felt this way. "Robin I never knew you felt this way about me and Robin age doesn't matter to me and you would make a great boyfriend but..." she was cut off before she could finish her sentence by Robin's lips pressing against her's.

Artemis was shocked but not that robin kissed her but at how rough yet soft his lips where and how good they felt against her's and how perfectly pressed together there lips where.

Artemis pulled away from Robin because she was still dating Wally but when she pulled away she couldn't think straight she was at a loss of words nobody has ever kissed her like that before. Robin realized what he had done and his face turned bright red and he stood up quickly. "Artemis im sorry your with Wally I shouldn't have kissed you... I should go..." Robin walked over to the window then stoped and looked over his shoulder "get traught" Robin said as he jumped back out the window. "Robin wait!" she said but he was already gone. and she reached up feeling her lips remembering the kiss they had.

**well part one done so how did you guys like it ? i'm going to try to write as much as I can thanks. Remember to leave a review and tell me how you guys liked it ! get traught! **


	2. Chapter 2

**note: i'm glad you guys like the story and I will continue on it.**

**thank you for all the support ! **

**The Cave July 20 2013 **

Artemis had just arrived at the cave but all she could think about was the talk her and Robin had.

Good there is nobody here yet. she thought to herself she was sure she was still blushing from earlier.

"come on Artemis! it was just a kiss you have had plenty snap out of it!" she said quietly to herself as she rubbed her hands against her face trying to calm down. "Kid Flash B03" the monitor echoed surprising Artemis making her look straight into the zeta tube.

"Hey babe you miss me?" Wally smiled running over to Artemis and picking her up. "Hello darling" she smiled kissing his nose as her sat her down.

"Batman 02" the monitor echoed as Batman entered the cave. Artemis and Kid Flash stood in line waiting for the Batman's orders.

"I have some important news that the team needs to know but since it is only the two of you we are going to have to wait untill the

rest of the team joins us shortly" Batman said walking down one of the hallways. Artemis decided that since she had time to kill she would just go get some sleep considering that there is something big was going on. she walked down the hallway towards her room passing Wally who was cramming food in his mouth faster then anything she had ever seen. she didn't want to disturb him so she just walked into her room and dropped onto her bed. she laid there in the dark trying to sleep but she just couldn't she couldn't help but think about Robin. "that poor kid" she thought to herself. "I hope I didn't hurt him I wasn't trying to hurt him I was just shocked"

She lied there for at least a hour wondering questioning herself before finally drifting off to sleep. "this is Batman requesting all members to report in the briefing room in five" Batman's voice echoed throughout The Cave waking Artemis from her sleep witch only felt like ten seconds. Artemis quickly got up throwing her quiver over her shoulder and running down the hall to the briefing room. where Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Rocket, and Aqualad where all standing at attion with Batman standing in front of them. Artemis walked up and stood between Kid Flash and Zatanna. "somethings missing" she looked around the room at everyone.

"Robin! where is Robin? Batman requsted every team member but not Robin? out of all of us wouldn't Batman want Robin to be here if the news is as big as batman said it was ?" Artemis looked around and waited for Batman to speak. "as some of you may have realised Robin is not here tonight. and that is because Robin will no longer be a part of the young justice league. instead my new protegé Batgirl will be replacing Robin his presence will be missed." "Robin! gone?" everyone gasped and Artemis' jaw dropped.

"Batgirl B16" the monitor echoed through the cave as everyone turned there heads towards the zeta tube. Batgirl walked in and stood next to Batman.

"team meet Batgirl Robins replacement" Everyone looked the red head up and down. "Replacement!" Wally shouted at Batman. "What do you mean replacement! you can't just throw some girl in a Batman costume at us and expect us to act like nothing has changed! nobody can replace Robin no matter who you throw in here!" Artemis grabbed Wally's hand trying to calm him down but she had tears of her own coming to her eyes. she felt like Robin leaving is all her fault. "Maybe if I just kissed him back" Artemis thought to herself. "Maybe if i kissed him back he would still be here" Artemis hated having this guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't expect you to act like nothing has happened I expect you to move on Batgirl has trained with me and Robin both " Batman replied.

"Move on!" Wally shouted angrily. "Don't you of all people try and tell me to move on! sure just go right ahead take away one of the founding members of this team and my best friend!" Artemis looked Wally in the eyes. "Wally please just relax" she whispered to him trying to hide the sadness in her own voice. "No!" Wally jerked his hand away from hers. "as long as batman is going to keep switching us out like nothing then i'm not taking orders from him!" wally ran off as fast as he could out of The Cave. "Zatanna i'm putting you in charge of Batgirl give her the tour and get her familiar with The Cave" Batman said as the team separated. Artemis ran to her room and locked the door behind her. Artemis broke down crying onto her bed her boyfriend is mad at her and robin is gone and she knows it was her fault and now we have Batgirl who will serve a constant reminder of her mistake.

**page 2 down! don't worry guys this is not the end just keep reading and i promise it will get better **


	3. Chapter 3

**note: hey guys sorry I left you hanging there family drama and stuff but im back and ready for round 3 ! **

**the Cave July 20 2013**

"Artemis ? please open the door we need to talk" M'gann said through the door trying to get Artemis to open it. "please Artemis talk to me" M'gann tried again "not now M'gann" Artemis tried her best to hide the fact that she was crying but she knew that M'gann could tell. "Artemis please i'm sorry to just walk in like this but you need to know that I know" M'gann said phasing through the door. "know what ? what are you talking about ?" Artemis looked at M'gann trying to act normal. "Artemis please forgive me" M'gann looked at the ground. "what did you do ? what happened ?" Artemis questioned her.

"i'm sorry Artemis I read your mind... please I did not mean to pry its just that there was so much going on and everybody's thoughts where in my head and i uselly ignore them but your thoughts where different then everybody else's you where heartbroken" M'gann said looking Artemis in the eye. "its OK M'gann I understand" she put her hand on M'ganns shoulder. "thank you but do you really think that's why he left ? because of the kiss ?" M'gann asked

"I honestly don't know I mean I have always thought of Robin as a friend but I never knew he had feelings for me I feel so bad about what happened I was just so shocked that I never got to really explain things to him. I would never want to hurt him and the kiss wasent even bad it was actually nice but it was so surprising that I never got a word out" Artemis thought of earlier that night about Robin and the look on his face before he left.

"well Artemis I knew he had feelings for you from the start I mean he was the one that got Wally to give you a break and without that you wouldn't have the relationship you have with Wally now. and he accepted your family history without a second thought. but when he saw that you had feelings for Wally he just wanted you to be happy but now that you know how he feels there is one thing you need to ask yourself. do you love him the same way?" M'gann looked at her.

Artemis never thought about her and Robin together I mean she was with Wally and she loved Wally but when Robin kissed her she had never felt that way before. "do I love him ?" Artemis asked. "now that's only for you to figure out" M'gann laughed and smiled.

"well I have to go I told Conner I would help him fix his bike just remember Artemis i'm always here to talk if you need me" M'gann smiled as she walked out of the room. "do I love him ?" Artemis sat on her bed and thought to herself.

"Batman requesting everyone in the briefing room in five minutes" Batman's voice echoed through the Cave. Artemis stood up walking out of her room and down to the briefing room where everyone was except Wally standing with Batman as she walked over. "alright team the justice league have received a alert that there has been a series of robbery's from different Wayne Enterprises' across the nation.

kaldur i'm separating the team into squads of two. you and M'gann will go to the Wayne Enterprises building in Florida. Superboy and Zatanna New York. Batgirl and Artemis Gotham City. this mission is covert stay out of sight unless you are needed."

everyone split into there squads and started to there location. Artemis and Batgirl where getting on there bikes when Batgirl stopped Artemis. "umm Artemis I just wanted you to know before we go I know I can't replace Robin and i'm not trying to I know Robin made his own place here one that can never be filled and I know that I am just trying to make my own place on the team" Batgirl looked at Artemis sadly "I know and I know you will make a great addition to the team but Robin was there friend and they miss him they just need time to get to know you but they will just give them time" Artemis cracked a smile at her.

"thank you Artemis I just hope I don't blow my first mission" Batgirl laughed a little getting on her bike. "Batgirl ?" Artemis asked as the red head turned around. "yes ?" Batgirl asked. "did you know him ? Robin did you know who he really was ?" Artemis asked looking at her. "yes I do he is a extraordinary young man I know he may not seem like it but he has been through a lot and the things he have overcome are truly amazing and I know he can get annoying but he has a big heart and he would do anything for anyone.

so who was he ? he is Robin the boy wonder" Batgirl smiled as she started her bike. Artemis jumped on her bike fallowing close behind Batgirl thinking of what she said as they drove towards Gotham.

After a long drive the arrived Wayne Enterprises. they both staked out the building from across the street watching for anything abnormal when a dark colored van pulled up around the back of the building. "Artemis do you see that ?" Batgirl pointed at the van.

"yeah I see it now those are either are robbers or a really really late delivery" Artemis smiled shooting a zip line arrow to the van and sliding down with Batgirl close behind. "sorry there closed" Artemis smirked punching one of the men in the teeth as Batgirl kicked the other. "oh come on this can't be all of them ?" Batgirl smiled opening the vans back doors and seeing a TV screen counting down from five and the back of the van full of explosives "Batgirl get down !" Artemis tackled her out of the way as the van exploded.

" how could I be so stupid ! I knew that couldn't be all of them it was a distraction for the real ones to get in the building unnoticed!" Batgirl yelled. "Come on there is no reason to stay here they are already inside" Artemis said running in the doors. "the sicurty room I can hack the cameras and find out where they are! this way! " Batgirl said pulling Artemis' arm to the room. " ok now just give me a second while I find them" Batgirl said running to the huge monitor and started hacking. " how did you know where this room was?"

Artemis asked. " lets just say I know my way around Gotham" Batgirl said as she typed at lightning speed. "I've got them 38th floor come on!" Batgirl said running to the stairs shooting her grappling hook to the top.

"grab on!" Batgirl shouted as Artemis grabbed her and the zipped up the the 38th floor. "man i have to get me one of those" Artemis grinned. "yeah sure beats taking the stairs" Batgirl smiled kicking open the door to see one of the thugs handcuffed and knocked out and a man in dark clothing fighting the other thug with expert skill taking him out. "who the hell are you ?!" Artemis yelled.

"I'm the guy that just did your job a little faster next time girls" he smiled flipping out the window. "oh your not getting away that easy!" Artemis jumped out the window after him leaving Batgirl to take care of the other thugs as she chased him shooting a net arrow around his legs. "ahhh" he fell on top of a building as she caught up to him he cut the net with a throwing star.

"oh you have got to be kidding me!" Artemis yelled chasing him and tackling him. but he kicked her off and stood up in a fighting stance as she went for a leg sweep but he dodged it easily as she stood up throwing a punch to his gut knocking the air out of him but he countered with a kick to her side and kicking her legs out from under her knocking her to the ground as he got on top of her. "having fun yet ?" he smiled but she threw her legs up around his neck slamming his head to the ground and getting on top of him.

"now who are you mystery man?" she smirked pulling off his ski mask. "Robin!" fell off of him shocked "Jesus arty! why do you have to hit so hard ?" he laughed rubbing the back of his head. "did you miss me ?" he grinned at her as she helped him up. "me miss you? ha! not a chance!" Artemis scoffed. "ouch I was at least expecting a little sadness" he looked away sadly then Artemis grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss just like the one before the feeling of his soft lips agiasnt hers. when they broke away Artemis looked away trying to hide her face because she knew she was blushing. and when she turned back around he was gone. and she realized what just happened and she looked out over the city, "what have I done? she whispered to herself.

**did you like it? I hope you did. thank you all for all the amazing support and i'm looking forward to writing the next chapter don't forget to review thanks :) **


End file.
